Little Red Marks
by Devoden
Summary: Shino, Hana, what are those red marks on your necks?" Three pages long, pure fluffalicious! will be more naruto fanfics from me :D read and review! Please?
1. Prologue

Naruto fan fiction

This is a ShinoHana Fanfic! Yes I know it's a crack pairing, but it's an awesome crack pairing!

There are a few pairings in this Fanfic, and a few that aren't actually in here that I'm going to have to state because of the fact that I will be doing more fanfics in the same Verse (For all the firefly lovers out there)

So *ahem* here are the pairings:

Shino Aburame – Hana Inuzuka (Obviously)

Kiba Inuzuka – Hinata Hyuga

Gaara – Neji Hyuga

Ino Yamanaka- Chouji

Sasuke - Naruto (Meh, I'm not a fan of Saku-Naruto/Sasuke, makes me nauseous)

Tenten-Rock Lee/Shino (I can put whoever I like with Shino :3)

Kankuro- some unnamed Kunouichi until I decide a name for her

Temari – Shikamaru

Sakura – Shino (Come on, don't they look cute together?)

Shibi Aburame – Kurenai Sensei (Meh, I got it from a fanfic I read and like the pairing too much to not do it)

Right then anyway.

This is an AU fanfic as Hana is only 3 years older than Shino, as well as the other pairings that are on the page.

The fanfiction here is about Shino in hospital for a 'broken arm' (You'll understand the quotations after the end of the fanfiction), I'm not going to specify the accident, you are intelligent people with a large imagination, so you can decide the accident.

Although, I digress, this is a prologue so here is the fanfiction!

P.S. Don't own Naruto!

Wish I did, Sasuke would have been kicked in the crotch some time ago…. Plus Shino would have more screen time.


	2. Chapter 2

I hate this place…

Shino Aburame absolutely hated hospitals, but not for the usual reasons, ala, diseases, crazy nurses who insist on ice baths or that sort of thing, but simply because of one thing that always bothered him, and something which his father knew very well about, even going so far as to tell his possible mother in-law and Sensei Kurenai, it was simply put like this.

Shino Aburame hated the smell of hospitals.

It wasn't something that had grown over time, but something that had smacked him as soon as he entered a hospital for the first time, making his sinuses feel odd and his throat dry up, causing him no end of annoyance when trying to eat the, already disgusting, hospital food.

"Shino?"

The young Aburame looked up at the woman in the doorway and nodded, refusing to smile at any point because of the fact that he never did smile outwardly.

'Kurenai-Sensei."

His Sensei, now wearing the trademark black glasses of the Aburame household because of her thought of them being 'Cute', made her way over to the side of his bed and sat down, a smile on her face as she opened a bag of M&M's…his one true weakness.

_Nooooooo…_

He counted to 10 silently and opened his eyed to find Kurenai still sat there grinning to herself at his discomfort, before pecking him on the cheek and bidding farewell to him stating that she had to talk to his father about something to do with the clan, but leaving the bag of M&M's just out of his reach.

Snarling inwardly, he attempted to reach over and grab the pack of M&M's, just to taste those gorgeous tasty, chocolaty treats…

No Shino! Bad! Stop thinking about chocolate!

He was in the middle of reaching for the chocolates when he heard a series of footsteps, but, undeterred, he continued reaching for the bag of candy coated chocolate and crispy centre for that-

"Shino Aburame!"

He turned, very slowly, to the door to see Sakura Haruno and the Rookie 11, along with members of their families, looking at him with a variety of expressions, ranging from confused, to curious, to downright amused that a man with a broken left arm, was using his right arm to pick up a bag of chocolates, something that he had always had a weakness for, just like a certain Kunouichi.

"What the hell are you playing at?!"

Shino nearly fell out of his bed as he attempted to reach the bag of M&M's but lay back against the head board in futility sighing heavily…it was going to be a long day.

"Shino Aburame what the hell are you playing at?! You're not meant to move!"


	3. Chapter 3

Shino shook his head and sighed, thankful for the black glasses and bandages covering part of his face, thank fully the lower half so that people didn't get a good look at him.

Kiba stepped around Sakura and made his way over to the chair next to the bed and smiled at the Aburame heir with a large, and slightly frightening, grin.

"Kurenai Sensei left crispy M&M's on this side didn't she."

Shino Grumbled, he didn't know what was worse, being in the same room as the Rookie 11 and their families, not to mention talking to the brother of the Kunouichi he had a crush on, or the face that Kiba knew that he loved crispy M&M's, and he was toying with him using that information! Eating the M&M's and offering them around the room to everyone, he was sure that by the time they got to Chouji all hell would break loose, fortunately Chouji and his father were already eating, meaning there was still a small amount for him at the bottom of the bag.

Slowly though, the people in the room, aside from the Inuzuka's, ebbed away, first being Chouji and Ino, both having their wedding to plan, the Temari and Shikamaru left, having to tend to their one year old baby at home, Lee and Tenten left, both saying that they had 'things to do' with a blush on both of their faces, Sakura left not late after saying she had to take care of the other patients on the public wards.

This left Shino and Hana Inuzuka in the same room, something he had almost wished wouldn't happen, lest he find himself fantasising about the woman like he did usually, something he had been doing for a while since he had realised he had a crush on the woman, even if she was three years older than he was.

He looked down, hoping that the angle of his face, the glasses and the bandages meant that she couldn't see his massive blush, and hoped that his embarrassment would mean that another massive thing wouldn't sprout….

Hana, who was sat on the other side of the room, put her book down softly, so that she didn't disturb Shino, who seemed to be doing some sort of meditation, something that she didn't want to disturb the handsome young shinobi.

Hana stopped instantly.

_Did she just think shino was handsome...again?! _

She looked back at the young ninja and span away quickly as she saw him turn to meet her gaze, blushing profusely as she made her way to the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

_Keep it together Hana, just a little bit of time left here, he was cute then, still is now, but that doesn't change that he is younger than you_

She moved back into the room to find Shino looking out of the room, his glasses placed onto the side table so that he could get a better view out of the window that faced onto Konoha, which seemed to be brighter today.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba and her mother had left something like five minutes ago to go back to the Inuzuka compound to feed the animals there, never had she wished they had a different style of attack as much as she did now.

Shino looked at her dead on, something that she never would have imagined him to do without his glasses on, made her stand stock still where she had been.

_He is absolutely…beautiful…_

Shino blushed and bowed his head to look at the blanket that was wrapped around him, shouting at himself for letting her see his full face and his eyes, something he hadn't intended to do, but it had been so damn hot outside, and the glass merely intensified it.

_And now she's looking at me like I've got two heads! What do I do? Hello? Some advice would be good around now?!_

Unfortunately though, Shino's Kikai were indisposed, each and everyone of them having their eyes replaced with love hearts as the remembered Hana looking at their host, shouting a number of expletives about how he should proclaim his love for her that instant, including one about a set of stairs and a toilet duck…

Hana moved over to the side of his bed and set down next to him, her hand resting gently on his good arm, rubbing it lightly, smiling softly as she felt his Kikai humming underneath his skin, which was something he definitely did not want to happen as she leaned towards him.

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgod what the hell do I do?! You guys are supposed to be helping me!_

The Kikai under his skin helped him, but in a way he definitely didn't intend for them to.

Hana's lips were definitely as soft as they looked.

Shino's mind went blank as he felt Hana kissing him, softly yet, passionately, something he never would have imagined from the Inuzuka beauty, feeling the she started pulling away from him, he reached up with his 'bad arm' before pulling her down to him again, something she wasn't expecting at all, it had been a good thing he hadn't said he was wearing the arm sling because Sakura had forced him into it.

He felt her growl in approval as he made his way down to the side of her neck and kissed her before biting he gently, something that she did back to him, causing him to moan gently at the feeling of her teeth gently grazing the side of his neck.

They broke apart hastily, just before Sakura and the rest of the Rookie 11, families _Still_ in tow, burst into the room, all of them panting as they saw the pair of them blush slightly under intense scrutiny, along with Tsume Inuzuka and Kiba, both of them returning from the Inuzuka compound.

"Sorry Shino, but we saw your heart rate spike for about half a minute, are you okay?"

Sakura checked the machine he was hooked up to before nodding to herself and walking out, but not before Kiba asked something that made everyone turn and take notice of the two blushing ninja, and which made them blush an awful lot, even four years later with three children, a house and wedding ring on each of them.

"Shino, Hana, why have you both got red marks on your necks?"


End file.
